Chaos Emerald Z: The Saiyan Saga
by Davidk92
Summary: The story of DBZ, with Sonic characters! Follow the tale of the courageous Sonic in his quest for the seven Chaos Emeralds! SonicDBZ crossover. DISCONTINUED!
1. Knuckles versus the Stranger

A desolate wasteland. Only a few trees and spots of grass lay there, everything else being a barren desert. But for a certain red echidna, it was home.

Knuckles the Echidna stood on top of a rocky hill, his eyes closed. His attire consisted of a pair of red shoes, with a yellow band and metal plates on the top, and a pair of spiked boxing gloves. He also had a white cape and turban, the former fluttering in the breeze. It had been five years since he was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog, yet he still hadn't gotten over it. How could he have been so foolish and arrogant to look away from his opponent without making sure he was dead?

Knuckles was brought back to reality, however, by an incredibly powerful energy that he suddenly sensed coming to Earth. He looked up to the sky; whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it interfere with his plans.

An old farmer rode down a mountain road, his truck full of this month's harvest. He smiled as he thought of what the money he could get for it would allow him to buy, but was cut off when he saw what appeared to be a meteorite crash near one of his fields. He immediately did a U-turn and drove out to see what it was.

As he stepped out of his vehicle, he grabbed his shotgun, just in case, and gasped at the object: it appeared to be a giant metal tennis ball, with a small red window on the front. Before he could decide what to make of it, the folds opened up and revealed themselves to be a door.

What seemed to be a green hedgehog climbed out. He wore what appeared to be a kind of black armour, with brown shoulder- and crotch-guards. A pair of red trainers adorned his feet, as well as a small computer that sat on his face. White gloves and two gold earrings completed his outfit, with his hair being the most remarkable part of him: it shot directly up, then seemed to collapse forward. There was no way anything on Earth could have replicated it.

"H-hey!" shouted the farmer. "You're on my property!" The alien glanced at him, then slowly rose into the air. He turned and began pressing buttons on his facial computer, before smiling, having located his target.

"Are ya deaf!?" called out the agitated countryman. "Get off my property!!"

"What gives you the authority to tell me what to do?" asked the foreign hedgehog, lowering down. "I'll stay here if I wish, and what exactly are you going to do about it?"

The farmer, temper rising, fired his gun at him. But, without having to exert himself, the emerald-coloured creature caught it and, with a chuckle of sheer sadism, flicked it back at such a speed that it peirced straight through the famer's head, killing him.

The hedgehog returned to the air, and immediately flew in the direction his computer had indicated. An extremely high power level was found in that direction; it had to be Faker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knuckles once again awoke his thoughts, this time sensing the power heading directly towards him. The sound of something landing and a cloud of grit being thrown up immediately caused him to turn around and face the creature, the same hedgehog that killed that innocent man.

"Who are you?" demanded the red demon, but the green alien was unimpressed.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I was looking for someone called Faker."

"Well, you just found trouble!" cried Knuckles before unleashing a blast of energy from his hand. To his horror, once the smoke cleared, the creature was standing unharmed.

"Excuse me, but was that supposed to be an attack?" he asked. Knuckles, who had just used his strongest move, was stiff as a board with fear, and said nothing. "Allow me to show you something. I call it 'Watch The Birdie.'" tuanted the alien, before extending his hand and gathering green energy into it. Knuckles could only stare as he took aim.

"Now, watch the birdie!" he laughed, but Knuckles was saved by the creature's computer suddenly springing to life, and alerting him of another power.

"What?" he shouted, seeing the power come up on his screen. "That power... it must be him!" and immediately, the powerful monster flew off, leaving Knuckles alone. Knuckles sighed in relief, and realised that Faker could only be one person if this stranger claimed he was so strong.

Knuckles flew after him, heading straight to the Kame House, where Sonic was planning to reunite with his old friends.

* * *

Okay, so that's the story started. I'll bet that no one can guess who the stranger is, but it's obvious who he's supposed to be. Anyway, if you want to give some suggestions on who should be who, leave them in a review. I already have plenty of ideas, so I may not go with them, but only one way to find out. Thanks in advance. 


	2. The Reunion

A cooling breeze with the sun's rays beating down upon the island, upon which a small pink house sat. It seemed like paradise, but to the residents of Kame House, this was everyday life. A small plane-like craft cut through the cloudless sky, landing on the island's beach. A pink hedgehog lept from it, and entered after taking off her boots at the door. Amy Rose was met with the sight of two of her closest friends.

A red armadillo looked up from his card game with an overweight man with a grey moustache. He wore an orange martial arts uniform, the front and back of which had the Japanese Kanji for "Turtle" on it. Across the table, the man he was playing wore sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, and a large purple turtle shell on his back. He also turned around to look at her, but not in the face.

"Amy!" greeted the armadillo. "Long time no see!"

"Hi, Mighty! How have things been?"

"Same as always: completely boring without Sonic!"

Amy giggled, then turned to the old man. "Master Gerald, how are you doing?"

No response.

"Gerald?"

Silence.

"_Gerald!_"

Blanked.

"**_GERALD!!!_**"

Gerald finally tore his eyes from Amy's breasts and looked her in the eyes. "Huh? What is it? What'd you say?"

"Hmph! You're still the same old, dirty man you always were!" snapped the hedgie, turning her back on him.

Mighty decided it would be best to change the subject. "So, Ames, how's Bark doing?"

Bad move.

"_GRRRRR!!!_ That insensitive jerk! He's playing baseball for one of the pro-teams in Station Square!" Amy started pacing angrily. "He must be happy with all those _adoring fans_, most of which are FEMALE! I've had it! I'm through with him! Let's see how he does with Little Miss 'Can I have your autograph?' Huh!"

"Breaking up is hard to do." muttered Gerald.

"I wouldn't know..." replied Mighty.

Amy seemed to calm down slightly, and turned to Mighty. "hey, Mighty, where's Sonic? He said he's be here today."

"He hasn't arrived yet." he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Amy," advised the grey haired martial arts master. "He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The alien hedgehog let out a chuckle as his computerised eye-patch began showing readings of an extremely high power level. "So, you're heading South, are you?" The emerald-coloured creature muttered. "It doesn't matter how fast you are, I'll still catch you! I'M COMING FOR YOU, FAKER!" And with that, he raced forward with a massive burst of speed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A small yellow cloud zoomed through the sky, doing loop-de-loops and twirls much to the amusement of it's passengers: a blue hedgehog, who wore the same outfit as Mighty, and a small fox, whose apparel consisted of a red and green outfit with the Kanji for "Son" on the front and a red hat with a green gem stitched into it.

"Look, Tails, we're here!" cried the hedgehog, pointing at the Kame House as they neared it. He lept off, with the fox in his arms, and the cloud (which was named "the Flying Nimbus,") flew off. The sound of this attracted the others, and they rushed out.

"Sonic!" cried Mighty happily. "You made it!"

Amy glanced at the young fox in his arms. "Hey, Sonic, who's the kid? Have you been babysitting?"

"Nope. He's me and Sally's son."

Immediately, Mighty, Gerald and Amy's jaws hit the ground, all in unison.

"Pretty wild, huh?" chuckled the cobalt warrior, as he set the young cub down. "Say hi, Tails."

The young fox bowed politely. "H-hello, everyone..."

The trio before him returned the gesture, with a quick "Oh, my back!" from Gerald.

Sonic smiled approvingly, then turned to his friends. "This is Miles, but we call him Tails because he has two of them."

As if on cue, Tails turned to watch a small crab scuttle along the beach, giving everyone a good view of them. This instantly sparked Amy's interest, and she walked up to Sonic, lowering her voice slightly.

"Hey, Sonic, has anything _strange_ ever happened to Tails at night?"

"What do you mean?" asked the blue hedgehog in confusion.

"She means has Tails ever looked at the moon _when it's full_!?" explained Gerald, rushing over with a speed to rival Sonic's.

"No, we all go to bed pretty early. Why do you ask?"

Gerald simply laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Oh, nothing, I'm just monkeyin' around with ya!"

"Hey, Tails," asked Amy, kneeling down to Tails's height. "How old are you?

"Uh... four years old." answered the kitsune, counting on his fingers.

"Do you want to be a brave fighter like your dad?"

"Um, Sally doesn't let him train." said Sonic, answering for his son.

"Oh... no martial arts, huh? Well, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"An orthopedist."

"An onthropianist, huh? Isn't that a pretty big word for a four year old" asked Mighty, secretly not knowing what an orthopedist is.

"Yeah, Sally makes him study all the time and she says 'Martial arts is a waste of time and energy!" explained Sonic, doing an unnatuarally good impression of his wife.

Mighty, however, looked quite offended. "Oh, really? Well, what does that make us?"

"Settle down, son." said Gerald, patting Mighty on his shoulder. "You can't expect _everyone_ to agree with what you're doing."

Sonic let out a chuckle, but suddenly seemed to snap to attention, and began looking around agressively.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Amy, concerned.

Sonic didn't turn to face her. "I sense someone coming. I've never felt a power like this, and it's an utterly _horrible_ power, too!"

"He's right... I fell it too, now." clarified Mighty.

Everyone began looking up, down, left, right, all searching for the cause of this power. Gerald began frantically pointing at a speck in the distance, which was quickly getting closer.

"Huh? It can't be Knuckles..." muttered Mighty, using one hand to sheild his eyes from the sun.

The newcomer was now in sight, and landed on the beach. Sonic, Mighty and Gerald assumed fighting stances, as they looked over their opponent: the green hedgehog who Knuckles faced earlier.

"Long time, no see... Faker." he said, looking directly at Sonic.

* * *

Sorry, it took so long, but her's Chapter 2! I'll have the next chapter up once I get five reviews for this one. And if anyone has any ideas for characters, I'd be happy to hear them.


	3. The Past Revealed

The green hedgehog glared at Sonic, who growled slightly.

"Well, Faker." said the creature casually. "I see you've grown up. You still have mother's eyes."

Sonic looked at him blankly. He had never met this guy before, and his name wasn't Faker.

The strange being continued. "Tell me, what was it that distracted you from your mission for so long?"

"My... mission?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, your mission: to eradicate the inhabitants of this planet!"

Everyone gasped at this, except Mighty. "Listen, Sonic, I'll get rid of this drunk." he said calmly, as he began to walk towards him.

"Sir, this man isn't Faker." he said, as if speaking to an idiot. "His name is Sonic, and he has nothing to do with this mission you're talking about. So just run on home to wherever it is you came fro-" before Mighty could finish, the emerald hedgehog smacked him across the face, sending him flying into the house.

"MIGHTY!" shouted Sonic, and he readied an attack. Amy, however, grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Sonic, look at his eyes!"

Sonic looked, and to his horror, he saw that the eyes of the green fighter_ were just like his own_.

"Your... your eyes are just like mine!" he shouted, astonished.

"So, you finally recognise me, Faker?" asked his opponent.

"For the last time!" spat Sonic. "My name is Sonic!!"

The stranger growled, but seemed to calm down quickly.

"Tell me, 'Sonic,' did you ever happen to hit your head as a child?"

Sonic looked shocked. How did he know that!? "Yeah, I did. I still have a scar. But what's that got to do with anything?"

The stranger chuckled to himself. "That explains it. You have amnesia! You've forgotten who you are!"

"Stop it!" shouted Sonic.

"Sonic..." everyone turned to face Gerald, wo had a very serious look on his face. "...there may be some truth in this man's words."

"Master..." said Sonic in shock. "You don't mean..."

"Your uncle, Chuck, once told me something that I beleive you should know. He told me that he had found a young boy in the woods, who attempted to adopt as his nephew. The child, however, was constantly angry, and wanted nothing to do with Chuck's love. But one day, the boy fell down a deep gorge, and severely damaged his head. The child nearly died, but eventually recovered, and was happy and carefree from that day forward."

Two out of three present hedgehogs gasped at this story, as Gerald focused his eyes on the blue one. "That boy was you, Sonic."

Sonic gasped again, then spun around to face the stranger. "Then, who are you and what do you want!?"

The alien hedgehog opened his mouth to say something, but a groaning sound caused them to turn their eyes to Mighty, who arose from his hole in the wall.

"Watch out, Sonic!" he said. "This guy means business!"

"I know." came the reply. "I don't know what it is, but there's something I find truly terrifying and yet familliar about him."

Another chuckle came from the stranger. "Very well. It's time I explained things." He shifted his footing and pointed at Sonic "Faker, you are not of this planet."

A surge of shock went through the body of everyone there.

"I'm... I'm not... from Earth?" asked Sonic, unable to believe it. "Then just where am i from!?"

"You are a part of a proud race, a race famed for their fighting skill and bloodlust!" The emerald-coloured being clenched his hand into a fist to emphasise what he was saying. "You are a Saiyan warrior, one of the greatest mercanaries the universe has ever produced!!"

Everyone gasped at this, horrified that their friend could be a part of this diabolical race. The foreign being smirked at Sonic.

"Just like me: Manic, your older brother!"


	4. Brotherly Love

"That can't be true!" shouted Sonic, unable and unwilling to believe such a tale.

"Yeah!" agreed Mighty, backing him up. "Why would Sonic have lived his live on Earth if he's an alien?"

The green hedgehog, now known as Manic, chuckled. "The answer is very simple.

You see, we Saiyans could be described as 'pirates-for-hire': we travel from planet to planet, wiping out the inhabitants in order to prepare them for sale. Adult fighters are sent to planets with strong natives but, even as a baby, practicing combat is essential. Therefore we send newborns to planets with weaker lifeforms. This was your case, Faker."

"That's horrible!" cried Amy.

"If that's true, even Knuckles is better than you guys!" barked Mighty.

Manic ignored them. "You know, Faker, it's fortunate that this planet had a moon. Only when a moon is full is a Saiyan's _true_ power is unleashed!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic. His friends, however, were horrified, knowing exactly what Manic meant.

"What do I mean?" echoed Manic. "I mean..." he stopped short, noticing Sonic's elbow

"...what happened to your tattoo?"

"Sonic glanced at his shoulder, where he used to have a tattoo, before answering. "I had it removed a long time ago. Why?"

The so-called brother of Sonic growled. "So _that's _why you've been able to live peacefully with these earthlings!"

"Shut up!" Sonic by now had heard enough. "I don't care what you say! My name is Sonic, and I'm from Earth! Even if what you say is true, this is my home and nothing's gonna change that!"

"You tell him, Sonic!" cheered Gerald.

Mighty stood by his side. "That's right! Sonic even saved this planet once from King Locke!"

"Go back to wherever it is you came from!" piped in Amy.

At that last comment, Manic let out a small, eerie laugh. "It's impossible for me to go back.

You see, some time ago, the Saiyan homeworld, Shadow, was struck by a large asteroid. Only a handful of us escaped; to my knowledge, only you, me and two others." To everyone's surprise, Manic bowed his head and looked sullen. "Not even Mother or our sister, Sonia, made it..."

Manic returned his gaze to Sonic. "That's why I've come for you, Faker. You see, we've happened upon a planet with a particularly high price, but the inhabitants are not letting it go without a fight. Even all three of us working together are having trouble... but with you, we might gain the advantage."

Manic took a step forward, causing everyone to take their combat stances again. "Come with me, Faker! Join us, we'll be sure to give you a cut of the profits! And besides, you're a Saiyan! The bloodshed and carnage of such powerful opponents is a reward in itself! You'll love it!"

"I'd DIE before I did anything like that!" was the reply.

Manic returned to his former position and folded his arms.

"I was afraid you might say that." he muttered, turning his attention to the two-tailed fox Amy was holding protectively. "I take it he's your son?"

Sonic realised what Manic was planning. "No!"

"Oh, I think he is!"

"You'd better stay away from him!"

"I have no choice." said Manic, begining to walk towards them. "If the father won't cooperate, I'll have to force the son to."

"Stay away!" screamed Sonic, leaping at manic. To everyone's horror, however, Manic also leapt forward, and struck Sonic dead in the chest with his knee. The cobalt warrior flew backward from the impact, landing a few feet away, groaning in pain.

Everyone froze. Sonic, possibly Earth's strongest fighter, had just been incapacitated in one blow!

"Daddy!" shouted Tails, breaking free of Amy's hold and rushing towards his father, ignoring Amy's cries for him to return.

Before Tails even reached Sonic, the gloved hand of Manic snatched him up by his collar. Terrified, the two-tailed cub burst into tears while Manic adjusted his position so Sonic could see his face without Manic having to bend over.

"Listen very closely, Faker. If you want your son back alive, then you'll follow my orders. Kill one hundred earthlings in 24 hours. And I want the corpses piled right here, on this island, as proof." Manic's mouth then pulled itself into a despicable grin.

"Oh, how I do hope you comply, Faker. After all, I'd hate to kill my only nephew!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone. I know this chapter wasn't worth it, but better something than nothing, eh? Speaking of that, I'm going to be deleting the Namek Saga part, due to me reconsidering some character choices. 

I'll have the next chapter up when I can, and I'm still taking suggestions for characters!


	5. I'm sorry

I regret to inform you that I will be discontinuing this fanfic.

This is mostly due to technical problems than social ones; my sudden decision to change character choices and basically, just my crappy writing.

However, I do plan to remedy this; I will rewrite Chaos Emerald Z, and I will post that here.

So expect the improved rewrite of Chaos Emerald Z sometime in the near future!


End file.
